There exist many identification technologies that enable users to gain access to an asset, perform a transaction, control a production process, etc. For example, Radio Frequency IDentification or RFID systems, magnetic identification systems, biometric identification systems, and the like have long been used to protect various assets (i.e. access to a building, room, computer, etc.) by allowing only authorized individuals admission to those assets.
RFID, in particular, is gaining wide acceptance as a highly effective and inexpensive automatic identification methodology. “RFID” is a generic term for technologies that use radio waves to identify objects automatically. Passive and active RFID transponders or tags contain coiled antennas to enable them to receive and respond to radio-frequency queries from an RFID reader or transceiver (which also includes an antenna). The transceiver converts the radio waves returned from the RFID tag into a form that can be passed onto computers. Typically, a serial number that identifies a product uniquely, and, sometimes other information, is stored on the RFID tag (which can store up to 2 KB of data). Passive RFD) tags do not have a power supply. A minute electrical current induced in an antenna by the incoming Radio-Frequency field (“RF field”) can provide enough power for the tag to send a response. Active RFID tags have an on-board power source and may have longer ranges and larger memories than passive tags and the ability to store additional information sent by the transceiver. Semi-passive RFID tags use an on-board power source to run the tag's circuitry but communicate by drawing power from the transceiver. Chips in RFID tags can be read-write or read-only.
RFID has been used in a number of applications to increase efficiencies and decrease costs. However, the full potential of RFID and other identification systems has yet to be realized.
Historically, there has been, and remains a need, for an effective reminder system, particularly as society grows in complexity. For example, all too often people rush out of their house only to realize upon the sudden “click” of the door closing that they have forgotten their keys inside and are now locked outside. It is a sick feeling that begins to set in when one wonders where they left their keys. They are sure that the keys are not with them and wish they had a way to replay the last few seconds that have just elapsed. In another example, business people often leave for an afternoon meeting in such haste that they forget their ID card, wallet, or briefcase. The time spent going back to their office for the forgotten item could make them late to their meeting.
There have been some attempts to solve this problem, but all fall short of a complete solution. For example, one could simply stick a note on their door or in another obvious location as a reminder to take keys, a wallet, brief case, etc. Because notes are not personalized, this solution is inconvenient, cumbersome, and potentially unobtrusive for a household that has more than one person. There may be several notes on the door and each person leaving must scan all notes to see which ones are theirs. Worse yet, the note may be displaced or lost before it is to be used. Also, this particular solution cannot be remotely programmed.
Global Positioning System or GPS-based systems are also ineffective in many situations. Although such systems may notify a person when he or she is leaving a specified location, such systems fail to provide audible or visual reminders to perform specific actions, such as retrieving an object or making a phone call. GPS systems are further hindered because of GPS' inability to pinpoint accurately a person's location within a building. Even worse, a person forgetting the GPS location device would be in no better shape in remembering to perform an action than a person who does not own a GPS location device.
Time-based reminder systems are another incomplete solution. Time-based reminder systems provide a reminder at a specific time or times (e.g., meeting reminder at 7:25 am for a meeting at 7:30 am). The reminder can be in the form of an audio and/or visual message. This type of reminder system is not always ideal, as it is not based on location. For example, it is generally ineffective in reminding people to pick up objects, such as keys, cellular phone, and wallet, as one leaves a location, such as a house or apartment. The person may leave home early and receive the reminder after it is too late.
A need therefore exists for a location-based reminder system that can create personalized departure-based messages for individuals regardless of the time that they leave a selected location. There also exists a need for these systems to be able to be remotely programmed, so that users are not constrained by their current location with respect to their desired reminder location.